Escape from the lapdogs
by HawkEyes89
Summary: Donnie is a gifted vampire with telekinesis which is the ability to move things with your mind and the volturi have sent there two best fighters to go and retrieve him for his powers. its a fight scene between Donnie OC ,demetri and felix. eventual story


Authors note: I thought there wasn't enough action in twilight. such cool ability's and characters but almost no fighting. so I'm trying to develop my own story of a vampire who is forced into action because of his ability. tell me if you like it. Review please!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Donnie Harper.

'Oh man these two are experienced fighters' I thought as both demitri and felix rushed at me in unison from outside the borders of the forest into the desolate parking lot I was now in.

Perfect this should be enough space for a fight.

"If you think I'll be taken alive you have another thing coming" I said clenching my fist and smirking in defiance to aro'a lapdogs.

"Thats for us to decide" demetri says as he rushes to my left and felix flanks to my right.

I crouch down and waited for them to get near to surprise them with my telekinetic gift I received when I was turned. I aimed the first shockwave pulse with my mind towards demetri. 'BOOM' like a punter kicking a football demetri goes flying into the forest about a mile this much esp all at once fatigued my mind but atleast I stand a chance against one vampire. my gift was like a phantom limb stretching itself out thru my mind and bending to my the only drawback to it was that it took severeal minutes to recharge when I exert to much all at once.

Sending demetri out should give me enough time to to take out felix, demetri was a terrifying sight like a moveing train so he had to go first. but felix was someone that seemed more manegeble in hand to hand combat.

I watched as Felix slowed down to a halt several meters away recovering from watching demetri fly away."so you are truly gifted as the master said" he looked at me with more cautious eys.

"I don't have any plans on overthrowing the volturi" I slowly crouched preparing for the inevitable fight.a hiss escaping from my lips. I knew that they weren't gonna leave me alone so now was the time to fight back and send them a warning in a message.

"you can join us, you would make us unstoppable." felix said pleading obviously scared of what I could do to him, atleast thats what I thought.

"I'm not anyones lapdog, I've heard the story's from the romanians and have seen it with my own eyes, you guys call them master and do there bidding"I said theatricly, somehow becomeing a vampire has made me more expressive like an actor in a movie.

" then you will die" felix said as he slowly paced closer and then we started circling eachother exchanging hisses.

Ofcourse aro wanted me, my gift was something terrorfying to everything in existance even to me and I had just began to understand and control now my telekinesis was a force to be reckon with and it was still becoming stronger with each passing day. I was only 8 months old but in my human years I was 19.

Aro had seen my gift thru the eyes of altessa the traderous vampire who changed me, who wanted me to join Aro but I will not be controlled.

felix made the first move swiping at my chest with a clawed hand. I quickly dodged it twisting my body back and swiped back aiming for his face but our forearmes collided making a loud cracking sound boulder being smashed. but I was stronger sence I was still a newborn. he staggered back leaving an opening.

"gotcha" I said as I quickly gripped his neck and leaped up with him several meters forward and slammed him into the pavement leaveing a large crater.

as he regained consciousness I quickly put my foot on his chest and gripped his arm. a loud metallic roar was all I heard as I pull and ripped his arm from its socket.

I thru the arm down at him as he stood back up now fury in his eyes.

" are you sure you still want to fight?" I said about a meter away. just as I was gaining confidance in my ability Demetri appears running towards me, he looked like a cannon ball emerging from the forest.

"I'm sure!!!" he roared lunging towards me obviously angry from what I did to him. he looked slightly distorted like his spine was tilted to his side.

by this time I had regained enough esp to levitate him off the ground and shot him at felix violently knocking them both into a car breaking its door.

"I'm leaving now, don't follow me anymore or I'll be forced to truly end both your lives. and tell aro if he comes after me again that the hunters will become the hunted."

I quickly ran before the two mangled vampires could respond disapearing into the forest to continue my life as an immortal. possibly one of the strongest vampires ever to live.

__________________________________________________________________________________

What do you guys think. not all vampires get caught by the volturi and some actually defie them. I didn't explain his appearance because Im thinking of tieing this into a story about Donnie one of the most dangerous vampire alive.

review please.


End file.
